conejos encadenados
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: alice se siente muy debil al tener que alejarse de oz...esta apunto de morir ,,hasta que a breack se le ocurre una marabillosa idea para que la coneja siga viviendo sin el ojos esmeraldas alicexalicio /insesto


Holaa lectores ^^ tanto tiempo sin saber mucho de mi jeje ^^u estos días estuve muy ocupada y la verdad la inspiración no estaba …así que decidí hacer un fic nuevo espero que les guste…hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer esta historia ya que es la continuación de mi anterior y largo fic :: dimensión paralela y con respecto a la diferencia u.u bien ..Esta vez la protagonista será la B-rabbit , Alice baskerville :D así que espero que les encante mi historia …ósea vendría ser como una 2da temporada o trama …llámenlo como ustedes prefieran…advertencia ..yo recomiendo que lean primero mi anterior fic de oz ..Para comprender esta ..porque habrá un personaje opuesto (alicio-kun) [contraparte de Alice] y ustedes no lo comprenderán bien…si empiezan leyendo este primero así que preferiría que para mas seguridad lean mi anterior historia ^^ ..Bueno sin más que decir empecemos

**Conejos encadenados – capitulo 1 :: tu y yo juntos por siempre**

Mientras la asociación pandora viajaba en algo muy similar a un túnel para regresar a su mundo actual…el cansancio de la coneja ..Sin oz se notaba bastante..ya que ella debía permanecer con el por el contrato que habría hecho hace varias semanas..En fin ..Se sentía demasiado débil..y casi sin fuerzas…esto lo pudo percibir enseguida gil, cuando al llegar a su mundo real el la sujeto entre sus brazos …viendo en ella mucha debilidad en su rostro …templadamente blanca..y con sus ojos casi cerrados

-mmm se nota que esta demasiada débil…decía acercándose hasta donde estaba gil..Llevando a la B-rabbit entre sus brazos

-c-ccallate payaso¡…decía demasiado débil y cada vez con la fiebre aun mas aumentando dentro de ella la coneja…como si no sintiese ni sus manos , ni si quiera podía abrir sus ojos ya de tanta debilidad

-bueno bueno¡ alice cálmese yo solo quería…pero fue interrumpido por gil que dijo sensatamente

-debemos llevarla ahora mismo a su habitación….decía aun más preocupado, a pesar de que siempre discutían y en ocasiones hasta se declaraban la guerra en el fondo la quería mucho

-eso es cierto…mi pequeña hermanita…decía Sharon mientras sujetaba su mano izquierda con sus lagrimas a punto de surgir.

-ne-chan…decía casi en un susurro el chico de cabello castaño oscuro acercandose a ella y viéndola con esas ganas de querer ayudarla a como de lugr ya que después de todo era su hermana…-breack dime que le sucede a mi ne-chan?...decía con mirada bastante seria al hombre peliblanco de mirada roja

-bueno ella hiso un contrato con oz...y sin el se siente devil..por supuesto..a tal punto de que pueda desaparecer para siempre…decía bastante pacifico

-hay alguna forma ..Algo para que eso no suceda?...decía esta vez bastante exaltado el R-rabbit , con sus ojos sollozos en el.

-claro que si…pero para eso deberás cooperar ..y no será muy fácil que digamos te advierto ;) ….decía iñandole el ojo al mirada lila

-no me importa o.ó ¡ yo estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea por ella¡…decia con un tono mas decidido y elevado…

-oigan ya dejen de discutir y llevemos a la coneja a su cama por que arde de fiebre…decia con un tono bastante enojado a ambos

-aah¡ c-claro¡…decían ambos asintiendo con la cabeza y algo asustados por la raccion del cuervo

-muevansen¡… decia mas alterado..Haciendo que los dos inmediatamente trabajen para que alice no desapareciera…y se curara

-(te recuperaras alice , lo prometo)…decia el chico de cabello castaño oscuro mientras ayudaba al peliblanco

**Al día siguiente::**

Alice aun mas mejorada se desvelo como siempre, dando un bostezo pues quería seguir durmiendo, en esto ve un bulto en su cama creyendo que era una almohada , en esto a ese bulto lo abraza hasta su pecho para seguir sus dulces sueños otra vez (como la bella durmiente)

De repente ella ve algo en su mano mientras sostenía lo que para ella parecía una cómoda almohada y en esto de dice…que rayos es esto?..decía mientras veía que la cadena llegaba hasta debajo del bulto de sabanas , en esto ella tiro fuertemente , pero nada¡ parecía que se había estancado o algo así…-maldita seas¡decia mientras fuertemente jalaba de la cadena para saber a que estaba sujetado el otro lado de la cadena, entonces su mayor sorpresa fue cundo vio a alicio – kun durmiendo junto con ella, quedando la cadena en segundo plano….-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡ que haces aquí desgenerado¡…decía mientras le daba almohadazos al chico de ojos lila

-aaah¡ espera tonta¡dejame que te lo explique…decia cogiendo sus manos para protegerse

-qué rayos pasa aquí?...decía el pelinegro de mirada oro entrando a la habitación por el alboroto y gritos que se escuchaban en toda la mansión

-no tienes nada que explicar ¡ahora mismo me sacaras esto de mi mano¡…decía señalando la cadena que lo unia con su hermano R-rabbit

-eso es lo que te quiero explicar boba¡, u.ú yo no puedo hacer eso…decía cruzándose de brazos y jalándola un poquito a la coneja

-maldito¡ ahora mismo me sacas esto de mi mano¡..Decía dándole almohadazos nuevamente a su hermano

-aaaah¡ basta alice¡grrrr la cuerva golpea menos fuerte que tu¡

-alice el no puede desencadenarte con el por qué si no ,tu morirías , tu y él están conectados por esa cadena que parece que funciona a la perfección ya que son hermanos…decía breack mientras entraba a la habitación viendo a la coneja golpeando al cabellos castaños

-esto no puede estar pasando ¡ no quiero estar con el así¡…decía luego con sus ojos a punto de llorar y cayendo de agonía , se sentía tan desprotegida y tan sensible que cualquier hombre que la viese la consolaría al instante y esto lo percibió enseguida el peli-castaño

-alice-chan no te sientas así yo….pero fue interrumpido por las innumerables palizas de alice

-cállate canalla infeliz ¡todo es por tu culpa ahora estoy encadenada¡maldito por qué no trajeron a oz?¡si querían salvarme¡no pero tu idea fue mejor parece¡

-oz no puede por que el ya se caso…decía Gilbert mientras observaba la ridícula acena que a él le parecía ver.

-como?¡..Decía luego con ojos mas sollozos aun la b-rabbit…pues en el fondo quería ser ella quien tomaba su mano en el altar en algún futuro..Pero eso no podía ser…-te refieres a la chica oz u.u?

- ( todos con cara de shock ._.u)

-. no te sientas triste ni mal¡ yo estaré para protegerte hermanita , te lo prometo nadie te hará daño nunca más…decía mientras acercaba su mirada seria asomando una cálida sonrisa a ella tomándo sus brazos en sus hombros pequeños

-alicio-kun¡…decía con ojos resplandecido hacia la mirada de el hasta que….-me estas llamando débil¡? Conejo incompetente¡ sin sentido y vergüenza para todo el abismo me las pagaras por eso¡…decía mientras otra vez le daba unas cuantas patadas

-aaah ¡ solo te aprovechas porque soy hombre y no puedo golpearte coneja ingrata¡

Luego ella dejo de golpearlo por un instante y entro en razón cuando se dio cuenta que gracias a el ella esta pisando tierra firme , en esto le extiende su mano en donde tenia libre y le dice..-levántate.

-uh?..Decía muy sorprendido por la reacción tan cambiante que tuvo su hermana.

-no me gusta la idea para nada, pero si no hay otra salida…decía bastante desilusionada con la mirada cabizbaja luego.

El peli-castaño oscuro , luego toma su mano y aceptando cualquier desafio que habrá de hoy en adelante con ella..Savia que no era de un carácter muy agradable pero debía cuidarla ya que ella era también no solo su hermana si no el contrato que su mejor amigo oz había hecho con ella y sentía esa necesidad de protegerla contra vientos y mareas.

Continuara…

Bueno me salió la personalidad de alicio-kun…un poco diferente a lo que yo había planeado u.u quise hacerlo más ingenuo pero luego me dije ..pero para eso está oz…aunque pude manejarlo desde otro lado…en fin tratare de mejorar en mi segudno capitulo ..solo espero que les alla gustado y por favor critiquen esta historia…tomatazos…halagos…todo son bienvenido …pues con ello en algún futuro mejorare muchas temáticas..ya que en ese sentido como verán no soy muy buena u.u pero en fin tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo¡aaah y no se pierdan mi segundo cap…en la escuela del tío de oz¡ estará Ada ;) ok bye los quiero

Tamao Ichigo ;)


End file.
